The Rules of Attraction
by MisterMoonyLovesYou
Summary: Sirius takes it upon himself to set up the two most unlikely people. Chaos and uncomfortable situations are guarenteed, and believe it or not, romance. Short multichapter fic, RLNT. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

**Rules of Attraction**

Sirius Black had an idea. Not just any idea, but a great idea. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it before, but now that he had, he was excited. Which was saying something, since there wasn't much Sirius Black got excited about anymore, being a prisoner in his own home. But damn, Sirius was excited about this.  
  
It had come to him this morning, as he sat sipping his coffee at the table. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and he was in one of his rare good moods. He decided he wanted to do something good, a good deed, one could say. And as Sirius sat pondering as to what he could do for his good deed, his answer came walking right through the door.  
  
Literally, it came walking right through the door.  
  
"Morning, Padfoot. Sleep well?" Sirius nodded and peered at his best mate, Remus Lupin, over the top of his coffee cup.  
  
"Yeah, slept like a baby. What about you?" Sirius asked, slowly putting the cup down and watching his friend fix himself a cup of tea. Remus nodded as he rubbed his temple with one hand and poured hot water into a mug with the other.  
  
"I got a few hours. Which is better then normal." Sirius noted that his friend looked unusually tired and drawn, and figured he was probably more then just a little stressed out. Suddenly, his good deed began forming in his head.  
  
Remus Lupin needed a bit of cheer, and Sirius made it his personal duty to provide him some happiness. The only question remaining was how. And as Remus sat across from him, Sirius' second answer came walking right through the door.  
  
Literally, she came walking through the door. Sirius was delighted.  
  
"Wotcher, boys." Sirius watched his younger cousin walk in, yawning but looking ready for the day. He happily noted she was in her natural form, which very much resembled him, which, he must admit, wasn't too shabby.  
  
"Good morning, Dora." Remus said kindly from his spot at the table. That's when it clicked. Sirius broke into a grin as the pieces of his fantastic idea fell into place.  
  
"Why so cheerful then, Black?" Tonks asked as she sat. Sirius just kept grinning.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus inquired with a nervous tone, and Sirius began chuckling. Oh, this was perfect, absolutely perfect.  
  
"Remus, I think he's going mad." Tonks said seriously. Remus nodded and took a sip of tea.  
  
"I believe that you're right." Sirius finished his coffee with a gulp and stood, pushing his chair out.  
  
"If you'll excuse me." He said smiling at the two, and left with a cheerful bounce in his step. With a slight whistle and the knowing smirk still on his face, he made his way to his room, where he prepared to take a shower and perfect his plan.  
  
It was quite simple, his plan. It would be a good deed that both Moony and Tonks would be forever grateful. See, since Sirius himself was bored and lonely, he figured he could do his best to make sure two of his favorite people in the world weren't bored and lonely. And what better way to help his two favorite people in world find a little bit of happiness and a little excitement then to set them up?  
  
That's right, Sirius thought, his eyes twinkling as the idea formed. He was going to set up his best mate and his cousin, and he was going to do a damn good job while he was at it. Sure, there was a bit of an age difference, but who really cared about that? And sure, Moony was on the shy side, a bit quiet, and somewhat serious, while Tonks was outgoing and outspoken, but that sometimes made the best combinations. Look at himself and Moony, they were the best of friends, and completely different. And besides, he knew that deep down Moony had himself a mischievous and outgoing side while Tonks had a serious and intelligent side.  
  
They were, he decided, perfect for each other. And Sirius was taking it upon himself to make them realize this.  
  
What could go wrong?  
  
Nothing, Sirius thought, a smile once again forming. Absolutely nothing.


	2. The Proposition

**Disclaimer:** I forgot this last chapter. Nothing belongs to me, we all know that. Surprise, surprise, right?  
  
**Authors Note:** Do you guys like this so far? I just felt like doing a funny little story about my favorite pairing ever, and I just had to include Sirius (who I still very much miss). I'm thinking this will probably be a few chapters. I know they're short but that's just the kind of story this is, nothing real serious. Reviews, criticisms appreciated. Thanks for reading thus far.

**The Proposition**

"Moony, friend, I have a proposition for you." Sirius began, sitting in front of his friend. Remus looked up from his paper, brows raised.  
  
"A proposition, eh?" Sirius nodded.  
  
"That's right, a proposition." Remus cleared his throat and folded the paper, placing it to the side of him.  
  
"Alright then, let's hear it." Sirius grinned and Remus wondered if he really was going mad.  
  
"I want you to take Tonks to dinner." He said simply, as if this was an everyday conversation they were having. Remus was silent.  
  
"You...what? Why?" Sirius nodded.  
  
"I want you take her to dinner. She's lonely, Moony, and she thinks you would be the perfect person to go have a nice, quiet dinner with." Sirius explained, watching with glee as slight color rose in his friend's cheeks.  
  
"She...wants me, of all people, to take her to dinner? Aren't I a bit...old?" He asked curiously, rubbing his chin. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Nonsense! Like Dumbledore always says, 'Age is simply a number'!" Sirius grinned like it was Christmas. Remus just stared at him blankly.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Albus Dumbledore has never said that." He commented. Sirius sighed, being to feel frustrated.  
  
"Moony, that's besides the point." Remus chuckled. "This isn't funny, Moony. I'm being serious, okay? She really wants to go to dinner with you, she told me herself."  
  
"She confided in you, even though she knew you would tell me, that she wants to go to dinner with me? Why not Charlie, or Bill, or someone?"  
  
"Dammit Moony! No Charlie, no Bill! YOU! Why are you being so difficult? Don't you dare break her heart, Moony, or I'll kill you, I swear, I'll kill you!" Sirius scowled, though inside he was grinning. He should win awards for his performance.  
  
Remus was frowning. "You really are serious?"  
  
"Of course I'm serious, I'm Sirius!" Sirius said smiling. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Did she tell you a night that was good for her?"  
  
"Yes, Friday at 8 at Carrabbas." Sirius said promptly. Remus massaged his temples.  
  
"Carrabbas? The muggle restaurant in London?" Sirius nodded.  
  
"So is that a yes, Moony, friend?" Remus sighed and sat back in his chair, thinking. Sirius waited patiently. It was taking longer then he thought it would.  
  
"If she really wants to go, then yes, of course I'll join her." Sirius grinned and pumped his fist in the air, letting out a whoop of joy. Remus smiled weakly at him before picking up his paper and going back to reading.  
  
"You won't regret it Moony. I mean, she's Tonks, she's an amazing girl. You'll have a great time. Now, I have to go..." He paused, searching for an excuse. "...I have to go clean my sock drawer." He gave the confused Remus a grin and walked out, pleased with himself. He wondered whether it would be just as easy to convince Tonks. He nodded to himself, knowing it would be, and added a little bounce to his step.  
  
Remus watched him go and wondered what he had gotten himself into. Something just didn't fit, and as he went back to reading, an uneasy feeling settled into his stomach.


	3. Dates, Scheming, and All That Jazz

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is my own.

**A/N:** Hope you like it. And I know Sirius is horribly out of character-but that's what makes the whole thing so fun.

**Dates, Scheming, and All That Jazz**

****

****

Sirius stretched as he walked into the kitchen, and, not looking where he was going, collided into one Mr. Mad-Eye-Moody.  
  
"Oh, 'ello there Mad-Eye, didn't see you." Sirius told him, doing his best to ignore the man's scowling and revolving eye. Mad-Eye grunted in response and left before Sirius could say another word. Shrugging, Sirius walked to the table and sat across from his favorite cousin. "Hello Nymphadora."  
  
"Hello bastard." She replied without batting an eye, and continued to stare down at the parchment in front of her.  
  
"Clumsy."  
  
"Git."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Prat."  
  
"Alright. Hello Tonks."  
  
"That's more like it!" Tonks replied, looking up smiling. Sirius grinned and pushed his hair out of his face, and gave her the most innocent and charming look he could muster.  
  
"Dora, can I ask you a question?" She bit on the end of her quill and her eyes scanned the paper sitting on the table.  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure." Sirius paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to approach the situation. She glanced up at him curiously. "Well? Are you going to ask me sometime this century?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes, dear cousin, I am. What are you doing this Friday night?"  
  
Tonks looked at him horrified and immediately sent a jar of ink flying as her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"Sirius, there's this thing called incest..." She started, chewing on her quill and completely ignoring the spilt ink as she spoke. "See, it's when family members ask other family members on dates-"  
  
"I'm not asking you on a date, Tonks." Sirius said, shaking his head but smiling. Tonks sighed in relief.  
  
"That's good. I thought we had a problem for a second."  
  
"No, no problem. Anyway..."  
  
"Yes, anyway. Friday night. No, I don't think I'm doing anything, I haven't made plans yet. Why?" She asked, placing the quill down and hastily pulling her hair up, leaving strands falling into her face.  
  
"Wonderful. You see, Remus wanted me to ask you if you would accompany him to dinner Friday night." Tonks' mouth fell open.  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Moony.Wants.You.To.Go.To.Dinner.With.Him." He said slowly, hoping she would understand the second time around.  
  
Tonks stared at him with a bewildered look on her face. "Uhhhh...why?"  
  
"Well, why not?" Sirius said, shrugging and leaning back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table.  
  
"I don't know. It just seems kind of...odd. Wouldn't he rather go out to dinner with someone...who isn't me?" Tonks was now twirling the quill in her finger. Sirius shook his head impatiently.  
  
"No, no, no." Why were these two having such a hard time accepting what he was telling them? Great Merlin. "Listen, Tonks. I know Moony is quiet and a little hard to get to know, but he's looking for some excitement in his life. And you, Tonks, cousin, will be that excitement."  
  
Tonks stared down at the table, her brow furrowed. "It still seems odd to me."  
  
"Well, of course it's a little odd! But isn't that what will make it fun? Listen, just go to dinner with him, and see what happens. What is there to lose, right?" Sirius gave her an encouraging smile, and she gave him a small smile back. He was getting through to her, he knew it.  
  
"Er, well. I suppose then." Sighing, she picked up her quill and again focused on her parchment. "But Sirius, if I find out you've been scheming, I swear, I'll hex you." Sirius waved his hand.  
  
"Nonsense, Tonks. Me? Scheming? Where would you ever get an idea like that?" Putting his feet down, he pushed his chair away from the table and stood. "I'll tell Moony then. Friday at 8. Nice chatting with you, Nymphadora." He made his way out the door, laughing as he heard her mutter 'bastard' under her breath.  
  
He clapped his hands together and gave a low, somewhat evil cackle. He had gotten them both to agree. Now, he had to get work on the smaller details. He had two days leading up to the date of the CENTURY and in the name of Merlin and all that was magic, he was going to make it great.  
  
Ideas of roses, chocolates, and whisperings of sweet nothings danced in his head. Oh yes, he was going to make this work.  
  
On his way to the stairs, he paused and looked in the hall mirror. Grinning impishly, he ran a hand through his hair, and in a low, seductive voice, said – "Black. Sirius Black."  
  
"Oh dear, aren't you the arrogant one?" The mirror squeaked back. He shrugged and smiled again, before bouncing up the stairs, whistling a love song to himself. Love was in the air. 


	4. The Way To His Heart

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, still.

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews and constructive criticism, I really do appreciate it.

** The Way To His Heart**

Sirius quietly peered out of his bedroom and looked out into the long hallway. The first few rays of sunlight were beginning to shine in through the windows, and the only noises were the chirping of birds. Making sure no one was coming, Sirius left his room and tiptoed down the hallway to where Tonks slept.  
  
Pausing outside her door, he looked first to his left, then to his right, and then, grinning, placed a single pink rose at the foot of her door. He took a step back to admire his work and smiled. Of course she would think it was Moony who left it for her, and what does a woman like more then flowers?  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away nonchalantly and as innocently as he could, before he came across a superb hiding spot behind a huge statue and quickly ducked behind it. Taking a seat and making himself comfortable, Sirius was glad to see that he had a perfect view of Tonks' door and the rose. He knew she would be waking soon, she had to be at work in an hour, and he planned on seeing her face when she saw the rose 'Moony' left for her.  
  
It was all working out so wonderfully! He pictured her opening the door, looking down and gently picking up the rose, sighing as she pictured Moony-  
  
He suddenly frowned. It was Tonks he was talking about. It was much more likely that she would stumble out of her room, step on and crush the rose, curse the hell out of it, and then walk away. He scratched his chin before quietly levitating the rose so it hovered right outside her door. Not even Tonks could miss it. He hoped.  
  
As soon as he positioned himself back behind the statue, he heard a crash coming from her room and knew she was awake and getting ready. A few minutes later, the door creaked open, and a very tired Nymphadora Tonks walked out, dressed in her Auror robes. She yawned and stretched her arms out above her head before pausing, looking curiously at the rose.  
  
"What the..." She trailed off and looked both ways down the hallway. Sirius held his breath as her gaze passed him but relaxed noticeably after she looked away from his direction and back to the rose. She gently plucked it out of the air and stood quiet, fingering the stem delicately. Finally, a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
Sirius wanted to get up and dance, but knew he had to stay put. Tonks turned and went back into her room, and Sirius just knew she was placing the rose somewhere safe. She soon reemerged and shut the door quietly behind her, before heading down the stairs. Sirius waited for her to be completely out of view before standing and brushing himself off.  
  
Walking down the stairs, Sirius paused at the kitchen door, before quietly opening and entering. Tonks was sitting on the counter, eating a piece of toast. She smiled at his entrance. "You're up early."  
  
He nodded and sat at the table. "Yeah, couldn't sleep." Her expression quickly became concerned, and Sirius gave her a reassuring smile. "Have any more toast?" She nodded and jumped off the counter, placing some toast on a plate and handing it to him.  
  
"I'm off to work. I'll be staying at my own flat tonight, but I'll be back here tomorrow to pick up some things." Sirius nodded and waved, his mouth full of toast.  
  
"Be careful." He told her, crumbs flying out of his mouth. She rolled the eyes at his mess and grinned before turning to leave and slamming directly into Moony, who was entering, yawning.  
  
Sirius had to hide his smirk in his toast at the look on both of their faces. They both seemed horrified.  
  
"Er. Sorry. Didn't see you..." Tonks muttered, her face flustered. Remus muttered something and quickly averted his eyes to somewhere that wasn't her.  
  
It was taking all of Sirius' willpower not to laugh. Tonks rushed quickly out of the kitchen. Moony stood rooted to the spot, his eyes going back and forth from where Tonks had just been, to the door she had rushed out of, to Sirius. Sirius shrugged as Remus caught his eye.  
  
"She's a bit shy, you know." Sirius told him, finished his last bite of toast. Remus still didn't answer him as he made his way to the table and sat. "Especially around you."  
  
Remus looked up. "Are you sure she wants to go out to dinner with me, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius feigned a look of surprise. "Of course! Didn't you see how flustered she just got when you came into the kitchen?" Remus tapped his fingers on the table. "You're not backing out, are you?"  
  
"No!" He answered too quickly. Sirius grinned. Remus blushed. "I mean, no, of course I'm not."  
  
"Great." Sirius stood and crossed the kitchen, placing his plate into the sink. "If you'll excuse me." Remus just nodded and Sirius left, thinking of what he was going to do next.  
  
If I were Tonks, what would I leave Remus? He wondered as he made his way to his room. Flowers, too? No, too femine. Cologne? No, they weren't even dating yet, and that was a serious present. Suddenly he slapped his head as the obvious answer came to him.  
  
If there was thing in the whole world that his friend Moony had a weakness for, it was chocolate. Any kind of chocolate, it didn't matter. Chocolate, he knew for a fact, was the way to Remus Lupin's heart. And that's exactly what "Tonks" was going to leave in front of his door tomorrow morning, the day before the big date. Now, all he had to do was figure out how to get his hands on some chocolate.  
  
He grinned as two red headed twins popped into his head. Sure, they were at school, but that never stopped them. Sirius chuckled at the twins. He liked them. They kind of reminded him of, well, himself. And _that_ was most definitely a great thing.  
  
"My, you are even more arrogant then I thought." The same mirror chirped from the wall. Sirius waved it off before heading up the stairs to get to work on a letter to the infamous Weasleys.


	5. Suspicion

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone else feel that these disclaimers are completely futile? I don't own them.

**A/N:** Mucho Gracias! Thanks for all the reviews. I want to thank all of you personally, but I think I'm going to wait till the last chapter to do so. You're all fantastic, though I'm sure you know all know that. This chapter is somewhat longer then the others, yay! The big date is soon, I promise.

**Suspicion**

True to the Weasley word, a huge box of Honeyduke's chocolate appeared via owl the next morning. Sirius let their owl in to drink and rest, and quickly scrawled a thank you note for the twins, along with a few galleons to pay for the candy. He grabbed the golden box of chocolates and looked down at them, his eyes sparkling. Moony was going to love them.  
  
Sirius shrugged on a robe and hid the box under it, just in case any one should see him in the hall. After peering both ways out his door, he darted down the hallway to the last room on the left, where Moony was sleeping. He glanced around and, seeing no one, started to take the chocolates out-  
  
"Sirius, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Sirius spun to see Molly Weasley standing at the top of the stairs, looking down the hall directly towards him. Sirius froze.  
  
"Er, well, you see, it's like this. I was, well, going to wake up Moony..." He stumbled, his mind going blank. Molly was glaring at him.  
  
"Sirius, don't you dare wake Remus up! The poor man needs his sleep. Now come over here and show me what you're hiding under your robes." She replied sternly.  
  
Sirius had to grin at that, even though he knew he was caught. "You want to see what's under my robes, eh?" He smirked as she turned crimson.  
  
"Oh, stop being silly, Sirius." She scolded him, shaking her head. Sirius walked over to her and lowered his voice to a whisper.  
  
"Can I trust you with something, Molly?" She arched an eyebrow and nodded.  
  
"Of course." He smiled and showed her the box of chocolates. Molly glanced at him surprised. "Oh, you were leaving them for Remus?" Sirius nodded, smiling. "Oh, well, Sirius, I had no idea...but of course, that's wonderful that you...and him...Of course, I won't say anything..."  
  
Sirius stared at her puzzled. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting. "Huh?"  
  
"What I mean is, I wont say anything to anyone about your...relationship, with Remus...until both of you are ready for others to know." Molly smiled reassuringly, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Sirius just stared at her a moment before beginning to howl with laughter. Molly just watched him. "Sirius, it's nothing to be ashamed of, there's no need to laugh at yourself. It's perfectly natural for two grown men to..."  
  
"Molly! No! That's not it. That's not it at all." Sirius collected himself, gasping for breath. "I am leaving these chocolates for Remus, but they aren't supposed to be from me. They're supposed to be from..." He paused and again looked around to make sure no one was near. "They're supposed to be from Tonks."  
  
"Tonks?" Molly asked, confused. Sirius nodded eagerly, excited to share his plan with someone. He quickly filled her in.  
  
Molly looked at him with an expression of amusement and disapproval in one. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Sirius?"  
  
He nodded. "Of course, Molly! Don't you see how lonely they both are? They need each other right now." Molly hesitated before smiling.  
  
"Well, I would love to see Nymphadora with a nice man, and I suppose there is no one nicer then Remus, right? Now, go and finish what you started. I made breakfast, come downstairs when you're done." She winked and turned down the stairs.  
  
Sirius walked back to Remus' door and quickly levitated the chocolates in front of it, happy that someone else thought his plan was as great as it was. Turning, he made his way downstairs. He heard chatter from the kitchen and paused at the doorway.  
  
"Sorry for just popping in like this, Molly, but I just have a few things I need to get and bring back to my flat." He heard Tonks from in the kitchen.  
  
"Sit down, dear, have a bite to eat." Sirius crept closer and peered in, putting his spy talents to work. He saw both Tonks and Molly sitting at the table.  
  
"Thanks, Molly. I haven't had time lately to breathe, nevermind sit and eat." Tonks was saying as she bit into pancakes. Molly smiled.  
  
"Isn't it time to take a break dear? Slow down a bit?" Molly asked innocently, taking a sip of tea. Tonks grinned at her.  
  
"That would be nice, but we both know it's not happening. With the Order and everything, life is just chaotic right now." Molly nodded. "Ya know, I'm only 26, but I already have no social life." She laughed at herself and continued eating.  
  
"Well, Nymphadora, there's plenty of men out there." Tonks nodded, looking down at her plate as she ate. "Of course, there's Remus..."  
  
Sirius' grinned as he saw Tonks look up immediately, her cheeks red. "Yes, Remus. What about Remus?"  
  
Molly smiled and took another sip of her tea. Sirius knew he loved Molly Weasley! "Well, I'm just saying, he's a wonderful man. Such a gentlemen. And he and you are quite close, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, er...yes, we have been working together a lot this year. But I, I wouldn't say he looks at me like that, Molly." Molly just shrugged, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin.  
  
"You'll find out on Friday, then, won't you?"  
  
Tonks nodded then froze. "How did you know about that?"  
  
Molly hesitated and Sirius bit his lip. He silently prayed she wouldn't blow it, not when he was THIS close! "Well, dear, I happened to overhear Sirius and Remus talking. Remus seems quite pleased about the whole situation. I assume you are also?"  
  
Nice save, nice save. He watched Tonks place her fork down and stare at Molly, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Yes, I am pleased, actually. Have you and Sirius been talking?"  
  
"No. Why would you say that?"  
  
"No reason. I better go get my stuff. Thanks for breakfast Molly." Molly smiled.  
  
"Be careful, dear." Sirius quickly stood and tried to look like he just walked over when Tonk's left the kitchen. Tonks paused and crossed her arms, now eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Morning, sunshine." Sirius told her, going to move past her. She held out an arm and stopped him.  
  
"Not so fast, Sirius. Is there something you want to tell me? Something that you might have told Molly Weasley, that may concern myself and your best mate, Remus Lupin?" Sirius pretended to be baffled.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, Nymphadora." Tonks gave him a long stare before turning away from him and making her way to the sitting room where her books and a few rolls of parchment were.  
  
"You better watch yourself, Black!" She called behind her shoulder as she grabbed her things and with a pop, disappeared from the room.  
  
Just as she disappeared, Remus made his way down the stairs, chocolates in hand.  
  
"Sirius, do you know what this is all about?" Sirius once again pretended to look both baffled and surprised.  
  
"Chocolates! Wonderful, give me one." Remus opened the box and Sirius grabbed one. "Where did you get them from?"  
  
"They were outside my door..." He trailed off, still staring at the candies. "You have no idea how they got there?"  
  
Sirius shrugged and popped the chocolate in his mouth. "I don't know." Sirius was quiet as he ate and pretended to be thinking really hard. "Hey! I know! Maybe Tonks left them."  
  
Remus looked up and stared hard at his friend. "You think Tonks left them for me?" Sirius nodded and clapped his friend on his shoulder.  
  
"Looks like she really fancies you, mate." Remus looked down at the box in his hand and back to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, I can't help but feel you have something to do with this."  
  
Sirius put on a look of outrage. "I resent that, Moony. I think you're just in denial that someone may actually be interested in you. Get your head out of your arse, Moony, and look at the facts. You and Tonks have a date tomorrow night."  
  
Remus paled considerably. "Now, Sirius, I wouldn't say this is a date..."  
  
"No, it is a date. You know, she knows, I know it. Now act like a bloody man and stop dancing around the fact that she is interested in you and you are interest in her, and for once, be happy! Now, I have business to attend to." With that, Sirius spun and left a gaping Remus Lupin behind him. As he reached the stairs he broke into a grin.  
  
Tomorrow was going to one fun day, 


	6. Reassurance

**Disclaimer:** Futile! Futile! Futile!

**A/N:** Not that funny, plus its short. I'm sorry! But it's just the lead in to the next chapter...the big date! Fun times, fun times. Review for cookies.

**Reassurance  
**"Padfoot?" Sirius rolled over in bed, grumbling as he shoved his head in his pillow. "Padfoot?" There was a banging on the door. "PADFOOT!"  
  
"Erwhattssamattauh?" He mumbled, wondering if he was dreaming or if Remus was really banging on his door so ridiculously early.  
  
"Sirius, I need your help." Sirius cracked his eyes open to see a tense looking Remus standing next to his bed, staring down at him, hair disheveled and panic written across his face.  
  
"Dammit, Moony. Can't it wait?" Remus shook his head.  
  
"No, it can't wait, Padfoot. I don't know if you are aware, but its nearly noon." Sirius yawned.  
  
"Noon? Well, I haven't slept this late since...well, since I used to have a life." Sirius said, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his fingers. "What can I do for you, mate?"  
  
Remus bit his lip, looking slightly uncomfortable, yet still definitely in a panic. "Sirius, this...this thing tonight, with Tonks..."  
  
"Date, Moony. It's a date, remember?"  
  
"Right. Right. Date." Remus blushed slightly. "The thing is Sirius, I haven't dated in...well, in a long time."  
  
"And neither have I. Not much of a selection in Azkaban, unless you're into dementors and that sort of thing." Sirius joked, trying to lighten Moony's mood. His lips curled into a slight smile and Sirius patted his shoulder before getting out of bed.  
  
"But, Sirius, I know this is going to sound like something the woman should be saying, but...I have nothing to wear." Sirius grinned impishly.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about you." Sirius chuckled before heading to his closet. "Now, if I were Remus, what would I wear?"  
  
"Something...normal."  
  
"Something boring, then? Well, we can arrange that."  
  
"Shutup, Padfoot."  
  
"Right then."

* * *

"Sirius, I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Tonks!" Sirius said, ruffling her hair. She glared at him and shrugged his hand off.  
  
"No, Black. I don't know how you talked me into this, but tonight is going to be a disaster." Sirius looked up at her, genuinely surprised.  
  
"I thought you were looking forward to this!" He asked her, searching her face. She shook her head, before sitting on the couch.  
  
"I am Sirius, really, I am. There's...there's no one else I'd rather go out with tonight. I'm just not sure this is what Remus wants, Sirius." Sirius looked at her, shaking his head. She sighed. "I'm not stupid you know. Clumsy, yes. Stupid, no. And this just seems...very out of character for a man like Remus Lupin."  
  
Sirius walked over and sat next to her. "Tonks, listen to me. Would I ever do anything to hurt you?" She shook her head. "Okay, so just trust me, okay? Go out to dinner with Remus."  
  
She sighed again, Sirius waited, his fingers crossed. "What time is it?"  
  
Sirius looked at her strangely. "Four."  
  
He jumped as she stood up quickly, a look of alarm on her face. "Four? But that gives me...not enough time! I have to go Sirius, I'll be back here at 7:30."  
  
Sirius grinned as she left. He knew he was doing the right thing. Sure, maybe they knew something was afoot, but they were going, and they were going to bond, and have a great time. He only wished he could sneak out and spy on them, but he was just going to have to get it out of them when they got home. He knew that between the two of them, he would find out everything. Time to check on Moony, he thought as he got up and made his way to the stairs. Poor man seemed terrified. 


	7. Watch Glass

**Disclaimer:** So not mine.  
  
**A/N:** Let the games begin!

**Watch Glass**

****

"All ready?" Sirius smiled at Remus who was pacing, his hands clasped behind his back. Remus turned and nodded, before taking a gulp.  
  
"Suppose so."  
  
"That's the spirit, mate. You're going to have a great time. I only wish I could see it myself." Sirius sighed wistfully, taking a sip from the mug in his hand. Remus stopped pacing and stared at Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, if I find out you risked your location by following me and Tonks, I will personally perform the Killing Curse on you, got it?" Sirius rolled his eyes, knowing he was right.  
  
"Well noted, Moony. Well noted." Sirius nodded and Remus nodded back before continuing pacing.  
  
After a few minutes, Sirius felt considerably dizzy from watching. He tore his eyes away and looked down at his clenched fist, opening his fingers just slightly to reveal a small pocketwatch. He grinned as he noted that everyone was exactly where they were supposed to be.  
  
He suddenly became aware of someone watching him and looked up to see that Remus had stopped his pacing and was now staring at him.  
  
"What's in your hand?"  
  
"A watch. I was just seeing what time it was. Tonks is late!" He replied cheerfully. Remus looked alarm.  
  
"Why do you think she's late? Maybe she decided not come. Maybe something happened."  
  
"Or maybe she tripped leaving her flat, successfully ripping her brand new dress that she absolutely adored, causing her to go back inside, find a new outfit, and get ready all over again." Sirius turned to see Tonks standing in the doorway, smiling at the two of them. "Hello, boys."  
  
"My cousin is all grown up! My, where have the years gone?" Sirius said, leaping up from the couch and walking over to Tonks. She did look grown up, he noted, and was wearing a very nice dress, something very un- Tonkish. Her hair was long and dark, her eyes the same black that his were, and she was glowing.  
  
Sirius grinned at this. She was glowing! Remus made her glow! This really was going to work after all!  
  
Not that he ever had any doubt to begin with, of course.  
  
"The years have gone up your ass, Sirius." She grinned cheekily, then craned her neck to see over his shoulder and to Remus, who was standing, quiet, and watching. "I don't even get a hello, then?"  
  
Remus cleared his throat, a small look of alarm in his eyes. Sirius laughed, the poor chap thinks he already messed it up!  
  
Bloody hell, was he in for a long night!  
  
"Hello Nymphadora. You look fantastic." She smiled and Sirius noted a small tint of blush appear on her cheeks. He clapped his hands together.  
  
"Well, you two, you better get a move on! You're already late as it. I suggest the Knight Bus, it will get you to your destination fastest, eh? Hurry along!" He scooted Tonks out the door and waited as Remus slowly followed. They both paused at the door. "Now, be careful out there, have fun, and most important of all, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
Tonks laughed and gave his a swift kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. Remus gave Sirius one last glance.  
  
Clapping him on the shoulder, Sirius gave him his most reassuring smile. "Go get her, tiger." He hesitated. "Or, should I say werewolf?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes before turning and leaving, following Tonks. Sirius laughed again at the retreating pair. "Remember what I said! And Moony, you better watch those hands! That's my cousin, you hear?"  
  
Remus turned and gave him his deadliest glare, which, since it was Remus, wasn't very deadly, and Sirius smiled back innocently before shutting the door. He quickly took out the pocket watch and flipped it open.  
  
Scanning the inside, he happily noted that Bill Weasley was secure and positioned on the Knight Bus, Dung was outside in Muggle London where the pair was sure to exit the bus and walk the short distance to the restaurant, and Charlie Weasley himself was at the actual restaurant.  
  
"Everything is in place." He whispered to himself before hurrying up the stairs to his room and grabbing a piece of large parchment practically ran back to the sitting room. Plopping down on the sofa, he took out his wand and tapped it three times. "Show Bill."  
  
The parchment became fuzzy and soon a picture of Bill emerged. Well, Bill dressed as an old man in ratty robes, but still, it was Bill none the less.  
  
"Hey, Bill, what's going on? Are they on yet?" Sirius whispered. Bill shook his head.  
  
"No sign of them yet. They should be getting on soon."  
  
"Excellent." He made a mental note to thank Remus for all the charms he had taught Sirius back at Hogwarts. Without them, this wonderful invention of his would have never been possible. What simply looked like a book that Bill was reading on his trip on the Knight Bus was actually Sirius' very own watch glass.  
  
Sirius planned on seeing the date he had made happen. He had gotten this far, he wasn't going to sit home and not see all the fun! As long as Remus and Tonks didn't notice Bill, Dung, or Charlie, they were in the clear.  
  
And really, what were the chances of them getting caught?  
  
It was foolproof, really. Well, it should be.  
  
"They got on!" Bill whispered and quickly the view shifted from Bill to where Tonks and Remus had just entered.  
  
Sirius chuckled and sat back, making himself comfortable.  
  
"Let the fun begin!" 


	8. Sneak

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, sadly.

**A/N:** Reviewww. I'm posting this at like 7 AM before school because I don't think I'll have time to post it any other day coming up, life is pretty hectic right now. Thanks for reading!**Sneak**Sirius leaned forward eagerly, listening as Remus broke the awkward silence.  
  
"So, Nymphadora, I-"  
  
"Tonks, Remus, its Tonks." She replied, giving him a brilliant smile. He flushed and nervously cleared his throat.  
  
"Right, I'm sorry. Tonks. Anyway, well, er...lovely night, eh?"  
  
Sirius snorted. Bloody git, talking about the weather!  
  
Tonks nodded. "Yes, gorgeous night."  
  
They fell into another lapse of silent. Sirius swore he could hear the hands on his pocket watch ticking. The view of the parchment shifted, Bill obviously moving to make himself more comfortable.  
  
This was so not exciting.  
  
"Remus, I-"  
  
"Tonks, I-"They both stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"You first." They both said simultaneously. Tonks smiled and ducked her head, and Remus chuckled.  
  
"Alright, I'll go. Tonks, I just want to thank you for inviting me tonight. It's been awhile since I've-"  
  
Oh, bugger.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Tonks was giving Remus an odd stare, causing Remus to fall silent. "Remus, I was under the impression that you invited me."  
  
Remus and Tonks just stared at each other, the wheels turning in their minds.  
  
Piss it, piss it, and piss it some more!  
  
He, Sirius Black, was a dead man. He gulped, not being able to tear his eyes away from the parchment. He heard a muffled snort and realized Bill was trying very hard to hold in his laughter.  
  
"Sirius." Moony was growling, and Tonks sighed, sitting back in her chair.  
  
"I knew it. I just knew he was scheming something." At that moment, the Knight Bus came to a stop and a pimply-faced kid informed the two that this was their stop. Remus and Tonks quietly stood and walked off the bus, fading from Bill's view.Bill's face appeared in the parchment. "You are so dead, Black."  
  
"Remus is going to murder me." Sirius sighed.  
  
"Remus? I was thinking more about Tonks. She can be a nasty little bugger when she wants to be. Well, you better tune into Dung. He should be trailing them now. Over and out, mate."  
  
"Thanks Bill." Sirius scratched his head, wondering if the couple's discovery of his setup was going to ruin their night. "Show Dung."  
  
The parchment became fuzzy and Sirius leaned forward to see....blackness. "Hey, Dung? Dungggg? You there, Dung?"  
  
No answer. Silence responded, until a loud, ear splitting snore sounded. Sirius growled. Leave it to Dung to fall asleep on his post! Could the prat be trusted with anything? "You're dead, Dung!"  
  
He shook his head and tapped the paper again. "Show Charlie." Charlie's face appeared, he seemed to be looking around.  
  
"Sirius, mate, they just arrived." Charlie whispered. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Do they seem happy, or mad?"  
  
"When they came in they were laughing about something, so I take that as a good sign. Shh, here they come, they're sitting!" Charlie grew quiet and shifted what looked like to the rest of the restaurant a menu so that Tonks and Remus came into view.  
  
Sirius cheerfully noted that Remus pulled out the chair for Tonks, causing Tonks to trip, of course. Remus grabbed her and smiled.  
  
"Careful there, Dora."  
  
She grinned. "Thanks. Dora, eh? I like that." She smoothed her dress and sat, and Remus sat across from her. "Remus, even though my bloody prat of a cousin set this whole thing up, I really am happy to be here."  
  
Yesssss! Sirius pumped his fist in the air and let out a quiet whoop. Come on, Moony, say it back, say it back!  
  
"I'm happy to be here too. We've been working side by side now for so long, and I really don't know much about you."  
  
They settled into friendly conversation and Sirius grinned everytime one of them blushed or laughed. This was going great! Even if they were only making small talk, great Merlin, they were talking! And that was better then nothing.  
  
Sirius just knew they were falling in love.  
  
Call it a hunch, but he saw it happening right before his eyes. They were, no doubt about it, falling head over heels for each other.  
  
And he had made it happen!  
  
His thoughts abruptly trailed off as he realized that Tonks and Remus were both staring directly at Charlie.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"Charlie?" Tonks said, her mouth hanging agape as she stared what must have been directly at him.  
  
"Bloody hell." Charlie groaned, and Sirius' eyes widened.  
  
Remus was walking over the Charlie's position. Sirius watched in horror as he was soon eye to eye with Remus.  
  
"You, Padfoot, are not as sneaky as you think you are. Now, if you were so concerned with giving Tonks and me a nice night out, its time for you to stop spying and let us enjoy ourselves! Honestly, and you call yourself my best mate..." Remus told him, smirking.  
  
"Yes, Moony. But please, make sure you tell me everything when you get home, eh?"  
  
Remus shook his head and Sirius gave him a quick salute before the parchment went blank. He leaned back in the sofa and sighed.  
  
No more spying for Sirius, he thought glumly. He perked up suddenly though as he remembered that Moony and his cousin were having a good time.  
  
Splendid!  
  
Now all he had to do was wait for them to get home.  
  
Wait.  
  
Wait.  
  
Wait.  
  
He frowned. Waiting, he came to the conclusion, was certainly not his forte. 


	9. Wedding Bells?

**Disclaimer:** JK kicks my ass when it comes to creativity, and she invented all these wonderful people and this fantastic world. Not me.  
  
**A/N:** I'm so sorry this has been taking awhile, life has been crazy now with school almost ending and final exams and such on the way. On a brighter note, I just came home from seeing POA and it was AWESOME! Definitely the best one so far. I think all the acting has improved and it was just a better all around film. And David Thewlis proved to be an excellent Lupin, I might add. Though he didn't look like I pictured, he got Lupin's character to a key and by the end of the movie I was in love with him. And Rupert Grint got so cute. And now, on with the story! (This chapter also goes back and forth from the date to Sirius at headquarters, so its not told entirely from Sirius' point of view.)

**Wedding Bells?**"Sometimes I wonder if he truly is mad." Tonks muttered, downing the rest of her glass in one gulp, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"No, he's not mad. He's just a...well, he's a marauder." Remus shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, and with the other loosening his tie just slightly.  
  
Tonks smiled at this. "Yes, but so are you, and you don't act like him."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm as bad as him, but I've committed my share of pranks in my day." The waiter approached as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Can I interest either of you in some dessert, perhaps? Perhaps another drink?"  
  
Remus looked at Tonks. "Would you like anything else? Or shall we head back to Sirius?"  
  
Tonks grinned. "I think it's time we pull a little prank of our own on Sirius." She turned to the waiter. "We'll take the check, please."  
  
The waiter nodded and left the table, as Remus looked at Tonks inquisitively. "What kind of prank do you have in mind?"  
  
She leaned over the table and smirked at him. "Well, this is what I was thinking..."Back at number 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius was pacing."That's brilliant Tonks." Remus grinned, his eyes sparkling. She blushed slightly, and Remus looked at her curiously. She never used to blush at anything he said before Sirius' scheme.  
  
And he couldn't help but notice that he had been doing his share of blushing the last few days too.  
  
Great Merlin.  
  
"Remus? Helllo?" Remus snapped out of it.  
  
"Sorry. What were you saying?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What I was saying before you flew off into Moony Land-"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Funny." Remus said dryly and she gave him her cheekiest smile.  
  
"-What I was saying was that we should stop at my flat so I can grab a ring, to, you know, seal the deal."  
  
Remus nodded. "Sure. And if Sirius asks where I got the money to buy it for you we'll just tell him I-"  
  
"Inherited it. It belonged to like a great aunt or something." Remus nodded and scratched his chin.  
  
"Well, Tonks, I don't know about you, but I have a feeling this will be a marvelous ending to a fantastic night."  
  
She averted her eyes downward. "Yes. Fantastic." She looked up at him and smiled shyly, brushing a piece of hair out of her face, and Remus felt himself going red under her gaze. He cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"Shall we go then?" She paused before nodding.  
  
"Time to teach Mr. Black a lesson."At headquarters, Sirius was still pacing."Well, Remus, I must say, I didn't think I would be bringing you up to my flat after the first date." She laughed out loud at the mixed expression of embarrassment and horror on his face. "I'm bloody joking, Remus. It's a joke."  
  
He let out a small breath. "Yes, joke. Heh." He said weakly.  
  
"You need to loosen up, Remus." She told him as she made her way into her bedroom. He stood awkwardly in the doorway.  
  
"I'm loosened...somewhat."  
  
She laughed and he watched her dig through a small chest that was on a long dresser. "Moony, Moony, Moony."  
  
"Yes, Nymphadora?" She grabbed something and turned to him, staring at him intently.  
  
She seemed to want to say something but decided against it, shaking her head. "Let's head back to headquarters."  
  
She turned and went to walk past him, and at the last second he grabbed her shoulder. She turned to face him, looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Well, don't I even get to see the ring then?" She smiled and showed him the ring in her hand.Sirius had finally stopped pacing after he realized his constant steps were wearing the carpet down.  
  
"Sirius?" He spun as he heard Remus' voice. He rushed out to the door to greet them.  
  
"Tonks! Remus! Finally!" He said smiling. "I wanted to tell..." His voice trailed off as he realized Remus' arm was draped across Tonks' shoulder and neither of them were looking at him, but at each other, with huge, dopey grins on their faces.  
  
Well, then. He had expected his plan to work, of course, but he didn't expect them to already be so...touchy.  
  
"Sirius, I can't thank you enough for setting this whole thing up."  
  
"Yes, Padfoot, old friend, this is just about the best thing you have ever done for either of us."  
  
Sirius ran a hand through his hand, smiling slightly. "Er, well, yes, I knew I was doing a good thing. I'm glad, you know, it all worked out."  
  
"Worked out? It did more then that, Padfoot! Going on this date tonight made me realize that I-"Remus paused and gave Sirius his most convincing heartfelt smile. "-I love Tonks, and I always have."  
  
Sirius' jaw hit the floor.  
  
"Yes, and I realized that I loved Remus as well." Tonks told her shocked cousin, biting her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"So, Sirius, mate, we wanted you to be the first we tell."  
  
Sirius grew considerably pale. "Tell me...tell me what?"  
  
Tonks held up her hand to reveal a sparkling ring on her finger.  
  
"We're getting married, Sirius!"  
  
That was the last thing Sirius heard before he passed out cold.  
  
Remus looked at Tonks, smirking. "I think our plan worked then, eh?"  
  
"Yes, I believe it did." 


	10. Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

**Disclaimer:** All of my snazzy disclaimers are MIA. Sorry.  
  
**A/N:** Another morning update, I know, I'm proud of myself. I was originally going to have this only as 10 chapters but now I'm thinking I'm going to need probably one more. So expect the last chapter (or second to last chapter, I may need two more) soon. Thanks for reading so far, guys and gals.

**Sweet Dreams Are Made of These**"How long do you reckon we should keep this up when he wakes up?" Tonks whispered, leaning over Sirius' sprawled out form that Remus had dragged onto a couch. Remus turned to face her and seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Well, I personally don't want to end this charade anytime soon. But I also don't want him passing out anymore. Not that healthy."  
  
Tonks nodded and sat on the couch across from Sirius'. Crossing her legs, she leaned forward and placed her face in her hands. "Well, I suppose we just see what he does when he wakes. Take it from there."  
  
"Yes, that seems right." Remus said. He pondered whether he should join her on the couch or not, and was about to just settle with the armchair when she smiled at him.  
  
"Come sit." She patted the couch next to her, and he timidly crossed over and sat. Tonks laughed at his stiff posture and rigid form. "Relax, remember? Looooosen." She winked and laughed again, and Remus couldn't help but chuckle and follow her advice.  
  
"Nymphadora..." He stopped at her glare and looked at her sheepishly. "I mean, Tonks."  
  
She instantly pouted. "What happened to Dora? I liked that."  
  
"Dora. Sorry. You have to many names, it's confusing for an old man like me." She shook her head at his comment.  
  
"You aren't old."  
  
"Older then you."  
  
"So? Age is just a number."  
  
Remus sighed. "Now you sound like Sirius."  
  
Tonks raised an eyebrow. "So you've had this conversation with him before, then?" Remus inwardly groaned. She wasn't supposed to know they had talked about her.  
  
"Er. No?"  
  
"You're a horrible liar, Remus."  
  
"I am." They smiled at each other and then fell into silence, both turning to face Sirius again, who was beginning to show some signs of awakening.  
  
"Dora, before he gets up, there is something I would like to ask you."  
  
She looked at him curiously. "Sure, Remus."  
  
"I was hoping we could go out again...sometime. With no escaped convict involved." He finished with a small grin playing at his lips. Tonks stole a look at the now groaning Sirius and nodded.  
  
"I think that would be great." Remus looked relieved and Tonks seemed surprised, and they sat there for a moment in silence, just looking at each other. Remus suddenly began to slowly lean towards her, and upon seeing him getting close, Tonks shut her eyes, preparing herself –  
  
"Bloody hell! I don't need this right now." Sirius groaned upon waking. Remus jumped back and was near Sirius in a moment. Tonks groaned and slammed her head back against the sofa, which was harder then she expected it to be. Grimacing, she rubbed the back of her head and watched Sirius pull himself up into a sitting position.  
  
"All right there, Mate?" Remus asked sympathetically.  
  
"I'm fine." Sirius grumbled, running his hand through his hair. He seemed to momentarily forget why he had fainted to begin with and then, his eyes lit up, and Remus knew he remembered. "Wait! No, I'm not fine! Bloody hell, Moony, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows as Sirius pathetically attempted to stand and failed, falling back onto the couch and clutching his pounding head.  
  
"You're going to kill me? Now, why would that be, Padfoot?" He looked at Tonks over his shoulder and winked and she gave him the thumbs up back.  
  
"Because you go on one bloody date with my little cousin and now you're going to marry her! Her parents are going to KILL me, Remus! Ted will feed me to the Giant Squid for introducing you to Tonks! You are bloody insane!"  
  
Remus just looked at Sirius, feigning innocence. "But, Sirius, I thought this was what you wanted. You did want me and Dora to get together, correct?"  
  
Sirius sighed, frustrated. "Of course I did! Why do you think I worked so hard to get you two to go out? I just didn't think you would go and propose! Especially you of all people, Remus. I thought you would be much more...rational about all this. For Merlin's sake, at least take her on a second date before putting a ring on her finger!"  
  
Remus was trying as hard as he could to keep a straight face. He heard a snort from behind him and a quick glance told him that Tonks was about to start laughing out loud any moment.  
  
"Well, Sirius, there's something else we need to tell you."  
  
Sirius groaned and shut his eyes. "What now? Did you go and get her pregnant, too?"  
  
"Sirius!" Tonks cried, glaring at him.  
  
"What? You never know what's going to come out of HIS mouth anymore!" Sirius said as he pointed straight at Remus and jabbed him in the stomach with his finger. "Bloody little git."  
  
Remus just chuckled. "Nevermind then, I don't think I will tell you after all."  
  
Sirius glared silently.  
  
Remus turned to look at Tonks and smiled slyly. "Come on Tonks, shall we go up to my room?"  
  
Sirius managed to stand this time. "Oh no you don't, Moony. Under normal circumstance, I would be overjoyed of the fact that you were actually going to shag someone." Remus turned crimson. "But, no, this is not going to happen! I refuse!"  
  
"Sirius, you're the one who made us find our love for each other, and now you don't want us to be together?" Tonks spoke as she stood, putting her hands on her hips and pouting.  
  
"No, that's not it. I DO want you two to be together. Just, just- I didn't think- it's just that this all happening so fast...and, it's just....oh, piss it all. I'm going to bed." Slowly, he turned and made his way up the stairs. As soon as his back was turned, Remus and Tonks made eye contact.  
  
"Feeling bad yet for torturing him?" Tonks asked quietly.  
  
Remus hesitated for a second before smirking. "No, not quite yet."  
  
Tonks laughed. "Then tomorrow begins part two, eh?" Remus smiled and nodded.  
  
"Part two, it is."  
  
Tonks glanced at the stairs. "I think I'm going to head to bed. I'm just going to crash here for the night."  
  
"Right, then." Remus said nodding. They both looked at each other awkwardly, Tonks biting her bottom lip. There was silence.  
  
"Well, I had a fun time tonight." Tonks finally said, sounding shyer then Remus thought Tonks would ever be.  
  
"Me too. Thank you." He told her. She smiled.  
  
"No, thank you." And with that, she leaned in and gave him a quick, soft kiss before heading up the stairs.  
  
He watched her walk up, before – "Dora! Wait." She turned and glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He hesitated before smiling. "Sweet dreams, Dora."  
  
She laughed. "Sweet dreams, Remus." She turned again and Remus watched her as she walked up and disappeared at the top.  
  
He sat in silence for a moment, smiling at the events of the night, when –  
  
CRASH. BOOM. CLUNK. "Bloody hell." He heard Tonks mutter and before he could count to three Mrs. Black started wailing from the front hall.  
  
He shook his head and smiled. There goes the peaceful ending he had envisioned. He turned on his heels and made his way to shut the portrait up. 


	11. The Start of Something Good

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Remus Lupin and or David Thewlis but, alas, I don't.  
  
**A/N:** Here you go...the last chapter! I had a ton of fun writing this, thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed the story. Reviewer notes at the end!

**The Start of Something Good**

****

Sirius grumbled as his eyes opened the next morning, squinting at the sunlight. Frowning he sat up and went to get off his bed, and promptly fell on to the ground in a tangle of blankets and sheets. "Dammit!" He groaned and rolled onto his back, staring up at his ceiling.  
  
What a way to start the day.  
  
How he had gotten himself into this mess? It wasn't like his plan didn't work, it worked. Only it worked too well. He didn't want his bestmate and his cousin running off and eloping after one dinner date! It was insane...it was bloody crazy.  
  
All he wanted was them to exchange a few compliments, maybe a few kisses, and plan for a second date. That's the way it's supposed to happen!  
  
He dragged himself to his feet and made his way down to the kitchen. Tonks sat across the table from Remus, both drinking from mugs. Sirius caught glance of the ring on her finger and groaned, flopping down into the seat at the head of the table.  
  
He wanted to smack that smile right off Moony's face.  
  
"Sirius – "  
  
Sirius glared at him. "I've decided I'm not speaking to you, Remus."  
  
Remus rose an eyebrow. "Padfoot, listen to me."  
  
"No!" Sirius put his head on the table. "You know how I feel about it, Remus. All I wanted was you two to realize you had these underlying sentiments for each other, not go off and propose...and go and get married. Isn't that just a WEE BIT TOO FAST OF PACE FOR YOU REMUS?"  
  
Sirius suddenly became aware of Tonks laughing into her hands, her shoulders shaking. Remus had a strange look of amusement on his face.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny about this!"  
  
"Sirius, sometimes when you meddle in other people's personal lives, there's an unexpected outcome. It doesn't always turn out like you want."  
  
Sirius snorted. "Yeah, it's a lesson learned then. Now I know that."  
  
Remus grinned. "Excellent! I'm glad you realize it. Now that we got it out of you, there's still something we wanted to tell you."  
  
Sirius stared at the two confused.  
  
Tonks grinned, still giggling. "Sirius, we were mad that you went behind our backs and tricked us into going out on a date, so we..."  
  
"Decided to play a little prank of our own. We aren't getting married, Sirius. We just wanted to, you know..." Remus told him, smirking.  
  
"You just wanted to what? Scare the shit out of me?" Sirius said, his mouth open.  
  
"Exactly! I knew you would understand." Tonks finished, winking.  
  
Sirius gaped at the two of them. How did his little cousin and his best friend successfully prank him? Him, Sirius Black, master of all things mischief?  
  
"So...." He started slowly. "So you aren't getting married then?"  
  
Remus looked up at Tonks. "No," he said, and they gave each other a small smile, "No wedding."  
  
Sirius let out a breath. "That's a relief." Sirius grinned at the two of them. "You know, I was seriously contemplating turning one of you over to Deatheaters if this whole thing kept up."  
  
Tonks laughed. "Well, there's no need for that, Sirius."  
  
Sirius laughed along with her, and them seemed to think of something. "So my plan didn't work at all then?"  
  
Remus and Tonks stole another glance. "Well, it didn't fail completely, did it Remus?"  
  
He grinned into his teacup. "No, I wouldn't say that. I wouldn't say that at all." Tonks winked at him and he seemed to blush slightly.  
  
Sirius smiled, his old self once again back. "Excellent!" No wedding, but a second date. That was the way he planned things!  
  
He knew he was wonderful at everything he did. He decided to say so. "I knew I was wonderful at everything I did."  
  
Remus and Tonks just rolled their eyes at him as somewhere off in the hallway a mirror started squeaking, "The arrogance! The arrogance!"  
  
Sirius just grinned.**The End!**

**Thank you:** [LoonyLoopyLupinLover] [WMLaw] [Rinaula] [PrettiestInPink] [Mione3] [Mary-V] [Jill] [IsaTheFagHag][Katelyn-Black] [GothicAutumn] [GinevraBridger] [nycgrl] [IvyCrane] [Mrscribble] [ako-si-feeYoWnah] [hamburgergirl] [moonypadfootsoulmates] [invisible2u] [Rain12] [Caderyn] [electra] [silkistija] [savvytruffle] [Jo-Jo] [moonypadfoot] [LuvSirius] [Katrina Pearl] [meheeners] [eris11] [bansheecall] [Glorfindel silverleaf] [Saia May Dursley] [trick of the light] [honest iago] [adrelliehs] [spaci ireth] [Aimee Damita] [Anne] [attack of the spacemonkey] [rabid lola] [lutheingranger2004] [tigerlily713] [takemesiriusly]

I love you guys! Keep an eye out for future stories, and if you ever have a story you want to show me, email me and let me know, I'd love to read it.


End file.
